Spatial Manipulation
Power to manipulate space. Also Called * Absolute Space * Area Manipulation * Areakinesis * Chorokinesis * Ouranokinesis * Space Bending/Manipulation * Spacial Manipulation/Warping * Spatiokinesis * Third Dimension Manipulation * Ubicokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate physical aspects of space within an area of ones choosing, including an area and whatever is inside of that area. They are able to trap subjects or objects in space and push that space, throwing subject and object away from them or to create wormholes, paradoxes, and other strange events by warping spatial areas and twisting them around. Space consists of the normal 3 dimensions that matter and energy exists in, and the 11th dimension that exists within the 3rd dimensional space. The theory behind spatial movement is to get away from the 3 dimensions, find their position in the 11th dimension, and then calculate the vectors to teleport, moving at a faster than light speed without occupying the space in between the two locations. Applications * Create/generate, delete, shape and manipulate space. ** Distance Manipulation ** Infinite Supply ** Spatial Flight * Conscious Spatial Awareness * Dimensional Manipulation * Floortilting * Inverted Dimension * Multi-Rotation * Portal Creation ** Dimensional Storage ** Door Projection * Portal Locating * Room Shifting * Space Compression * Spatial Attacks * Spatial Constructs * Spatial Contortion * Spatial Direction Manipulation * Spatial Displacement ** Matter Substitution * Spatial Duplication * Spatial Telekinesis * Subspace Manipulation * Summoning * Teleportation Techniques * Amalgamation: Merging matter with another by overlapping the two objects' spaces, removing their separate boundaries. * Pocket Dimension Creation: Create an extra dimension of space that exists outside of the original space. * Spatial Crush: Crush objects by manipulating the surrounding or personal space by: * Spatial Distortion: Bending the curvature of the three dimensional space to distort anything within. * Spatial Empowerment: Draw and gain strength from space itself. * Spatial Mimicry * Spatial Perception * Spatial Rift: Tear open the third dimension space to create portals for inter-dimensional attacks and travel. * Spatial Slicing: User attacks by tearing out a section of space to sever the spatial connection of the target. * Spatial Tuning: Distort and warp space in a specific area for various effects, even potentially alter reality. * Spatiokinetic Combat * Warp Bubble: User creates a small warp around themselves which is only marginally connected to the rest of the space around it: Variations * Space Embodiment * Space Magic * Spatial Tuning * Subspace Travel Associations * Absolute Storage * Air Manipulation by distorting the space that the air is occupied in. * Angle Manipulation * Area Shifting * Boundary Manipulation by manipulating the boundary of space and matter. * Cosmic Manipulation * Force-Field Manipulation by manipulating the barrier of space. * Gravity Manipulation by manipulating the spatial field's gravitational forces. * Nothingness Manipulation by manipulating the voids of deep space. * Omnipresence * Pocket Dimension Manipulation * Reality Warping by altering reality within defined space. * Schrodinger Teleportation * Space-Time Manipulation * Spatial Lordship * Spatial-Temporal Lock by placing oneself in an alternate timeless space outside of the normal space-time continuum. * Spatiolock by placing themselves outside space. * Time Travel by phasing through the spatial barriers that separate different timelines. * User who can also use Time Manipulation are able to learn Space-Time Manipulation. * Zipper Generation Limitations * May be unable to create space, being limited to manipulating only the already existing one. * May require to be honed or amplified by specific objects. * Cannot affect users of Spatiolock, Spatial-Temporal Lock or Omnilock. Known Users Known Items * Dimensional Formation: Shambhala (Akame ga Kill) * Space Gem (Marvel) Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) can manipulate space. File:Chronos_Time_Belt.png|David Clinton (DC Comics) using his Chronosuit to warp the fabrics of space, creating temporal portals he can use to travel through time and open windows of past or present events. File:Breach_Firing_Portals.png|Breach (Generator Rex) creating rips in space with her arms, traveling to other dimensions. File:Jadegodtier.PNG|Jade Harley (Homestuck), having Ascended to become the fully-realized Witch of Space, can warp space with a wave of her hand. File:200px-Space_Gem.jpg|The Space Gem (Marvel Comics) controls all the space of the Marvel Universe. Manga/Anime File:Hirose_Yuichi_Void.jpg|Yuichi Hirose (Alive: The Final Evolution) can basically open a hole on any space, erasing anything in the area. File:Hako_Okuri.gif|Hachigen Ushōda (Bleach) using Farewell Box to teleport whatever the barrier envelops, even his arm, into another location, such as Baraggan's innards. File:Jikanteishi_and_Kūkanten'i.gif|Tessai Tsukabishi (Bleach) using Forbidden Kidō to freeze time within an area of space and teleport that area to elsewhere. File:Garganta_Broadcast.gif|Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) has a refined control over space that he can neatly open portals within space via his Garganta for travel and broadcasting. File:Raiku2.gif|Kagerōza Inaba (Bleach) using Raikū to duplicate sections of space and recreate them as he pleases. File:Yushima's_Spatial_Displacement.gif|Ōko Yushima (Bleach) using Sumitsukigasa to displace and replicate sections of space. File:Absolute_Space.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) can add or delete space between himself and his target. File:Setsuna's_Spacial_Displacement.png|Setsuna Itami (Coppelion) using spacial displacement to control the placement of matter and objects, swapping with part of a wall to escape. File:Smash_Janeba.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball) controlling space to form portals that link from one place to another, even from the afterlife back to the world of living. File:Janemba's_Deflection_Portals.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball) in his final form is much more powerful in space manipulation, whether as teleporting or slashing through dimensions. File:Marin_Hollow.jpg|Marin Hollow (Fairy Tail) has control over space with his Space Magic, whether nullifying spatial and summoning powers of others while in his presence or teleporting himself and others to his personal dimension. File:The_Hand_Erasing_Space.gif|The Hand (Jojo's Bizarre Adventures) eliminating any space his right hand touches, and anything within said space. File:LessaSpace.jpg|Lessa (LESSA) is able manipulate space, using it in combat in order to shift his opponents. File:Seiryu_Explains_Space-Time.png|Seiryu (Magic User Kurohime) is the wind spirit, and can manipulate space, because the form-free wind just "floats" through space freely, and the same can be said for time, known as space-time. File:Sasuke_Summons_Hawk.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using the Summoning Technique, a basic technique of warping space to transport their summons through the dimensional void. File:Obito's_Kamui.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) warping space with his Kamui technique, teleporting targets and parts of himself into and out of another dimension. File:Obito's_Intangibility.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using Kamui to warp parts of his body into out of the third dimensional space to keep himself intangible for a maximum of 5 minutes. File:Obito's_Kamui_Portal.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using his Kamui to link his spatial distortions to those of Kaguya's dimensions, allowing him to open portals. File:Fire_Release_Blast_Wind_Wild_Dance.gif|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) using the space warping Kamui to distort space in combination with fire as a vortex of flames. File:Kamui.PNG|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) warping space with his Kamui, teleporting others and even himself into and out of another dimension. File:Kakashi_phases_through_attack.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui to warp parts of his body into out of the third dimensional space to keep himself intangible for a maximum of 5 minutes. File:Kamui_Raikiri.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) using Kamui Raikiri to warp away anything he pierces through to another dimension, while phasing through the targets harmlessly for himself. File:Flying_Thunder_God_Technique.gif|Minato Namikaze (Naruto) warping through space with his Flying Thunder God Technique to enter a dimensional void and back out to teleport. File:Kaguya_shifts_dimensions.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using Amenominaka to instantaneously teleport Team 7, Obito and herself to her personal dimension. File:Kaguya's_portal.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) using Yomotsu Hirasaka to tear open the fabrics of space of her personal dimension so she can travel anywhere, and drag others into other areas. File:Amenotejikara.gif|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Amenotejikara to shift himself, others, or objects a set distance away from the original. He can also increase the range by switching with another object. File:Shin_Uchiha's_Space-Time_Dōjutsu.png|Shin Uchiha (Naruto) using a space-time technique to create a spatial barrier to teleport everything within its confines. File:Ope_ope_no_mi.gif|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) can control anything within the range of his spatial barrier. File:Law_Lifts_G-5_Warship.png|Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) using Takt to create a form of telekinesis within the space he creates. File:Palkia_bending_space.png|Palkia (Pokémon) warping space with each breath, causing it to distort or stabilizing it, and can even create another reality of space. File:Palkia_Subspace_Tear.png|Palkia (Pokémon Adventures) using Spacial Rend to tear open the fabrics of space, leaving a dimensional line that leads to another location in space. File:Keith_Green_Explains_Ability.png|Keith Green (Project Arms) manipulating space, cutting out space and anything occupying in it. File:Keith_White_Space-Time_Displacement.png|Keith White (Project Arms) manipulating space, displacing himself to teleport. File:James_Huang_Pulls_on_Spacetime.png|James Huang (Project Arms) manipulating space, by pulling on it to create a shock wave. File:James_Huang_using_the_Magic_Sword_of_Answerer.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) using the Magic Sword of Answerer to create a large network of spatial slashes in an attempt to corner Iwao. File:Afterworld_Warp.png|Mahado (Yu-Gi-Oh!) using Afterworld Warp to distort space, opening portals that link to the afterlife and back to reflect attacks. Syura using Shambhala.png|Dimension Formation: Shambhala (Akame ga Kill) was one of the most powerful Teigu capable of manipulating space. Film/Life-Action TV File:Cosmic_Cube.jpg|Tesseract (Marvel Cinematic Universe - Captain America: The First Avenger), the Infinity Stone of Space. Video Games File:Rukifellth's_Blood_Sword.png|Rukifellth (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) possesses the Celestial Stone that allows him to manipulate space, using his Blood Sword to open portals to project his blade from the ground. File:Gravity_Generator.png|BHB's Gravity Generator (Bomberman 64: The Second Attack) causes space to distort via a black hole to increase dark matter, which can wreak massive devastation for the universe. File:Xigbar's_Spatial_Manipulation.png|Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) manipulating space for standing upside down and warping his shots via spatial rifts. Xigbar space teleport.gif|Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts) using space to teleport to his sniping perch. File:Veigar_0.jpg|Veigar, Tiny Master Of Evil (League Of Legends) is a powerful space force magician. File:Super_Sonic1.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, with the Chaos Control technique. File:Chaos_Control9.jpg|Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, with the Chaos Control technique. File:6234719628_e9f5a1a482_o.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, with the Chaos Control technique. File:Blackdoom_pose0_flatten.png|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, with the Chaos Control technique. File:Mephiles_the_DarkST.png|Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, even without the use of Chaos Control. File:Solaris_Form1.jpg|Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space, along with time, to omnipresent levels. File:Creatingtimeholes.png|Time Eater (Sonic the Hedgehog) can warp space and time, tearing the fabrics of space open to create Time Holes to different timelines. File:18L27e675.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic the Hedgehog) can allow the users to warp space and time. File:Winged_Tabuu.png|Tabuu (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) is a dimensional being of subspace energy, allowing him to have absolute control over the subspace. File:Maribel_&_Yukari_2.jpg|Yukari Yakumo (Touhou Project) manipulating boundaries, allowing her to create gaps in space and even link between physical space to metaphysical space. File:Gaap_H.png|Gaap (Valkyrie Crusade) is a mage who can jump through space and time. File:Chronomancer_H.png|Chronomancer (Valkyrie Crusade) is a mage who manipulates the space-time and all things related it. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Galleries